deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yveltal vs Lunala (1st Season Finale)
Description Two dark Legendary Pokémon from Kalos and Alola will fight against the other, but..... Who will win? Who will die? We will see it in this awesome Season Finale! Interlude Wiz: The Main Legendary Pokémon... Boomstick: A perfect challenge for the player. And this two dark flying legends are very good examples. Wiz: Yveltal, the God of Destruction. Boomstick: And Lunala, the Guardian of the Moon. ''' '''He´s Wiz and I am Boomstick. Wiz: It´s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who will win...in a DEATH BATTLE! Yveltal Wiz: Kalos has a lot of hidden secrets.... Boomstick: In this case, we are going to talk about one history of its past. Wiz: 3000 years ago, a man called AZ and his Floette, were very close friends. Boomstick: But then a world Pokémon war started, and Floette had obligatory to fight. Wiz: Unfortunately, AZ knew a terrible new: Floette,....died..... Boomstick: AZ, with a feeling of revenge, created a planet burst weapon, to revenge his friend, and he used it to destroy the world, but unfortunately, he and a few people were still alive. Wiz: But many of them died, anyway, never mind. Boomstick: But there was a problem. A strange being absorbed the energy of the attack, making him a true terror. Wiz: With three wings, a red body, and enormous, power, it was....Yveltal. Height: 5,8 m/19,02 ft Weight: 203 kg/447 lb Boomstick: Yveltal is the representation of the destruction, and the enemy of Xerneas, the representation of the creation itself. Just....awesome, considering the saga which it's from. Wiz: Well, it have a lot of attacks, such as Oblivion Wing, which can heal the 75% of the damage dealt. Boomstick: Or Dark Pulse, which he can use by thinking about bad things. Wiz: Without counting the fast attack known as Sucker Punch, the ultimate Hyper Beam, but it has to recharge after using it, and Air Attack. And his ability: Dark Aura, which increases 33% dth power of Dark type Moves. Boomstick: With all these attacks, you will think it's invincible, but... Wiz: But being a raw evil guy, means it isn't the cleverest Pokémon ever. And even being clever, he is still weak to Electric, Ice, Rock, and Fairy type moves, because he is Dark/Flying type Pokémon. Boomstick: Does that matter? No, because he is one of the most powerful Legendary Pokémon ever. ("Yveltal appeared!") Lunala Wiz: The region of Alola has a lot of interesting histories: a dead Pikachu, the island guardian... Boomstick: But two things are the biggest influence here: the sun and the moon Wiz: And the protagonist of this history is the young girl known as Lillie. Boomstick: She never had a real family, so she was alone. Wiz: But she had a real friend: Cosmog. AKA: Nebby Boomstick. Even being carismatic, Lillie thought she was useless, and she needed to learn how to do important things, her alone. Wiz: So she tried to pass through a bridge with the help of Sun, a young trainer. But... Boomstick: But.....the bridge got broke, but Sun was saved by Tapu Koko. Wiz: In that moment on, she thought that was the time: she will be useful and will help her friends. Boomstick: And that day started when she had to save her mother form the Ultra Beasts. Wiz: But....Nebby....had changed, and to save Lillie, Sun and the others, it transformed itself with the power of the moon, becoming the guardian of the moon, known as, Lunala. Height: 4 m/12, 13 ft Weight: 120 kg/264,55 lb Boomstick: She is maybe female, but, anyway, she has a very good ability, Shadow Shield, which she can use to receive less damage when she is at her full potential. Wiz: Her signature move is Moongeist Beam, which ignores the opponent´s ability, so another Lunala with Shadow Shield will be absolutely fucked. Boomstick: She also knows Moon Blast, which can make the Special Moves weaker, Shadow Ball, to make their opponents less durable, and Moon Light, to recover half of her HP Wiz: But Lunala, isn't a very good legendary, because of her double type: Psychic/Ghost, being extremely weak to Ghost and Dark type moves. Boomstick: X4 OF DAMAGE???!!!!! A simple and baby Sableye will just obliterate her!!! Wiz: No, because she can use Moon Blast.... Boomstick: Anyway, if you mess with the guardian of the moon, you´ll get stomped by this legendary Pokémon. ("Lunala going to Ultra Beast Dimension: Scene") Pre-DEATH BATTLE Wiz: Well, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a SEASON FINALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pokémon Style!!!! DEATH BATTLE! Lysson looks at Yveltal, being controlled by him. Lysson: It´s destroying time...Gyarados, keep here, you have to sleep, because you are damaged. Gyarados: Gyara....(he agrees) Lysson: Ok, here we go! There´s a very beautiful day in Seafolk Village, well, not literally, because it's at night :T Lillie: Hello, Sun, how are you? Sun: Fine...anyway, but... Lillie: I´m happy for hearing that! Sun: Thanks, but....what's that in the sky? Lillie: Huh? Yveltal appears in the sky and destroys one building. Lysson: Hey, guys, you'll see how to destroy a stupid and useless village. Random Guy: Oh, no, we have to run away! Random Guy 2: I agree! All the other Random People also run away. Sun: I never thought I´ll be made to do this, but...I choose you, Lunala! Lillie: Nebby, you can do it! Lysson: Ignorance... FIGHT! Yveltal uses Dark Pulse, but Lunala survives because of her ability. Lysson: I thought I studied the Type Table,... Lunala uses Moon Blast, throwing Lysson to the sea. Lysson: Do you think can beat me that easily? A family of Sharpedos and Carvanhas appears, and run to Lysson to eat it. Lysson: Oh, crap... Lysson almost got ate by the family. He died. Or not? Lillie: What a disgusting death for a super villain.....That's what I call a FATALITY! Sun: Take this seriously, Yveltal! Yveltal uses Oblivion Wing, 1-Shooting Sun, and then he uses Aerial Ace against Lunala. Lillie: NOOOO!!!!! W-ell...Lunala will revenge my dead friend! (Why he...?) Lunala uses Moongeist Beam, knocking Yveltal. Yveltal: Grrrrrrr............... Yveltal uses Taunt, making Lunala angry. Lunala: LUNAAAAAALAAAA!!!!!! Lunala uses Moongeist Beam again, but Yveltal avoids it. Lysson, almost dead appears. Lysson: Y-yeah, i-it's y-our c-hance!!.... Yveltal uses Oblivion Wing, which attacks through Lunala. Lunala: Lunaaa......la.... Lillie: NEBBY, NOOOO!!!!!! Lunala couldn't resist the attack and explodes. Lillie cries. Lysson: Yeah, you did it!!!!! But...now it's my time... Lyssoon falls dead because he had no more blood. Xero appears in a ship. Xero: Hey, girl. Lillie: What?! Xero: If you don´t want to lose more friends, please, join Team Flare or run away. Lillie: Well, if I have n- Lysson´s Gyarados appears and uses Hyper Beam against Lillie, killing her instantly. Xero: You revenged your trainer, or not, dragon? Ah, you aren't a dragon... Gyarados: Gya...(Oh god, screw you, motherfucker!!!) K.O! Xero grabs Lysson's corpse and returns to Kalos. Gladio cries because of Lillie's demise. Post-DEATH BATTLE Boomstick: That's like Rogue One, because almost every character died, don´t fuck, please! Wiz: Well,.....Lunala will be maybe, only maybe, lightly stronger in Special Attack, but her biggest weakness was obviously her double type. Boomstick: Even with that ability, Shadow Shield, is debatable if she would survive a Dark Pulse from Yveltal. ''' Wiz: Even Moon Blast, the better option against Yveltal, was useless, because of Oblivion Wing. '''Boomstick: Here go the Fanboys saying: "But Moon Light could recover Lunala´s HP to save her" Wiz: That´s also true, but Yveltal´s Taunt helped him against that move. And even with that, Yveltal´s Dark Aura was strong enough to definitely kill Yveltal before her Shadow Shield was destroyed. Boomstick: We have a lot of reasons to make Yveltal win, from the A, to the Z. Wiz: The winner is Yveltal. Category:Kalos vs Alola Pokémon Category:Season Finale Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:GabrielMaster721 Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017